


刍狗（四）

by uncoloured



Category: all盖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoloured/pseuds/uncoloured





	刍狗（四）

10

王昊找不到盖，他把每个地方都找遍了：家里、办公楼、x市每个堂口，甚至包括医院…都没人，电话也不接，他快急疯了。

 

他当然找不到人，盖这个时候根本不在红花会。

 

弹壳拨通盖地电话，响了很久都没人接，正在他准备挂断的时候，接通了。

 

弹壳：“…我按照你的要求做了，老万看起来很生气…”

“壳总，”电话那头是陌生男子的声音，“差点忘记谢谢你的款待，我很满意。”

…是满治宇！

 

盖的手机怎么在满少手里，他俩在一起么？

弹壳：“您也太客气，这哪儿用得着感谢，只要您开心就是我最大荣幸啊！”

“别拍马屁了，我知道你想要什么，丁飞那事我帮你们解决。”

本来以为黄了的事没想到成了，弹壳大喜：“那太好了！…只是这老盖的手机怎么在您这里啊？我有事找他呢…”

 

满治宇玩味一笑：“延延现在不方便接电话…”

弹壳正疑惑着，突然手机里传来一阵痛苦的呻吟…是周延…

“就这样吧，我还有事。”挂断被电话。

 

听着他略显急促的声音，同样是男人当然知道他在干什么…弹壳愤怒地把手机摔墙上…妈的…

 

王昊坐在盖房间门口，他准备守株待兔。

就这么等了一晚上，天亮后盖终于出现。

看着满地烟头和王昊全是血丝的眼睛，盖猜到他在这熬了一整夜…

“你去哪里了？”

盖不理他，慢慢掏出钥匙开门，王昊跟着他进去后把门猛地关上。

他一把握住盖的肩膀想发难，“嘶...啊！”盖立马痛苦尖叫...手被绑了整夜又酸又痛，哪里能让人这么碰，“放开我！”盖想撞开王昊，不料被他扒开衣服，密密麻麻的吻痕和青紫的咬痕瞬间暴露出来…还有之前没有的莲花文身…

 

“你…你…”王昊震惊得说不出话。

 

盖推开他，翻出一盒药，摁下几粒药丸就着水吞掉后，语气冰冷的说：“…你说得没错，我就是缺不得男人，我就是每个男人都能操的贱货…我脏得连马桶都比我干净！…我”

他突然被王昊紧紧抱住：“别说了！！…别说了，盖…周延…周延你别说了…求求你别再伤害自己…”王昊盯着那盒…避孕药…眼神凄凉，“我不在乎，你跟多少男人上床，是自愿还是被逼，我都不在乎…”

“但是每次看到你伤害自己，我的心就一抽一抽的痛…我恨我为什么没有能力保护你，任由你用伤害自己的方式来自保…这太残酷了…”

 

盖眼泪瞬间流下来：“你他妈的…这是在表白吗？”

 

王昊放开盖，捧起他沾满泪水的脸虔诚地印上一个不带任何情欲的吻。

“周延，跟我走吧，我们离开这个地方，离开红花会…”“你再也不用故作坚强，不用伪装自己，开心就笑，难过就哭，生气就…就打我骂我…”

 

盖被眼泪模糊双眼，看不清王昊的脸。

脑海里突然浮现出5年前的自己，也是如此卑微地求李京泽带自己离开红花会…下场是怎样…他不愿再回想…

 

“你疯了吗…”

“我没疯，我只是…喜欢上你了！”“我说不清是从什么时候开始的…对你有了占有欲，每天都想见你…”盖打断他：“别说了…”他听不下去了，“不可能的，王昊，我们是不可能的。”我根本配不上你…我配不上任何人的喜欢和爱…

 

王昊欲言又止，他最终放开盖：“你现在肯定很累，先休息吧…我…我会让你慢慢接受我的。”

 

盖洗完澡躲进被子里，身体像刺猬一样蜷缩成一团，好像这样就能把伤痕累累的心藏起来。

 

爱情…他曾经不顾一切追求过，结局就是失去了他的孩子，失去了李京泽的爱，甚至最后连李京

泽也失去了…为了这虚无缥缈的东西，付出的代价太大，他不敢再重复一次…他这辈子最不需要最不敢要的就是爱情。

 

没想到王昊真的开始认真追求盖，虽然盖各种找借口躲着他，但王昊还是每天变着花样送花：今天送48朵蓝玫瑰，明天送51朵白玫瑰，后天送99朵红玫瑰…

 

求爱求得张扬浪漫，搞得整个红花会气氛都不对。弹壳还专门开会说些事，提醒某些人注意影响…谁知王昊仗着自己现在是帮内业绩top1，明目张胆在会上说他追爱无罪。

红花会这么多年还确实没有遇到这种情况，而且人家坦坦荡荡谈恋爱也不能说是犯错吧，弹壳拿他没办法，最后还是盖被肉麻到不行，严厉斥责王昊并命令他立刻停止这种高调的行为。

 

然后王昊不送花了，改每天发“骚扰”微信给盖。

内容从他昨天的梦境到一百个无聊冷笑话再到各种网络土味情话，保证盖每天都能收到一条以上有关他的信息。

有时候盖会回复几个发怒的表情或者脏话，这证明他心情不错，王昊也会跟着高兴...大多数时候都不会有回复，说明他在难过或者生气，这时王昊就会再多发一条安慰他的话…

 

盖被烦到不行，而更多的是怕自己真的动心…他去找弹壳，想用做爱来麻痹自己。

弹壳却婉拒了他，直言没有那个心情…

 

盖问他“出了什么事？”一向风流的壳总也风流不起来了…

弹壳毛焦火辣：“这段时间我们的交易老是被条子当场截获，兄弟被抓，好多口子都被端了…你还记得阿鹤的事吗？”

盖点点头。

 

“跟阿鹤那次一样，这几次也都是我们战略放弃或者势力范围边缘的口子，”弹壳继续说，“内鬼为什么不直接从红花会总部下手，专挑细枝末节来挠痒呢？”

盖想了想：“虽然这样被发现的风险高，但是回旋的余地也高，如果瞄准总部，伤害值高，但是我们的防御力也强，”“换句话说，如果一开始直接摧毁总部，我们还有地方逃跑蛰伏，东山再起也只是时间问题…”

弹壳接着他的话说：“而先把我们能跑能藏的出路封死，最后我们没有退路只能被连根拔起！”

盖跟弹壳都倒抽一口凉气，这计划太决绝强了。不可能是帮派互斗，一定是警方卧底。

 

弹壳精神恍惚，整个人开始发抖。盖看出他的恐惧，上前抱住他：“别怕，既然我们现在识破这个计划，那就还有时间把卧底揪出来及时止损。”

“周延…我真的怕红花会散在我手上…”

“没事，你还有我，我们一起渡过这次难关。”

 

 

安慰完弹壳，盖回到自己房间，他还在想阿鹤的事，一条微信弹出来：

_从前,有一个馒头走在路上,它走呀走的突然饿了....于是它就把自己吃了..._

…

虽然很白痴，但是正在头痛的盖还是被逗笑了，他把手机扔掉去浴室洗澡。躺回被窝时，果然又有一条新消息过来：

 

_难过的时候可以打我电话，24小时为你服务！或者你也可以偷偷大哭一场，情绪是需要发泄的，放心，我不会告诉任何人，这是我俩的小秘密~_

_还有…要记得别再把所有的错误和遗憾都怪自己头上，你还有我呢，天塌下来我给你顶着！_

 

人心都是肉长的，周延再怎么封闭自己的心，王昊这卯着劲热脸贴冷屁股的行为还是融化出一道裂缝…

 

_我想去旅游放松下_

 

消息刚发出去就后悔了，盖赶紧撤回。不一会对面发过来一大堆国外旅游攻略…

 

11

盖握着去韩国的机票。

 

没想到能同意跟王昊一起旅游，更令人吃惊的是弹壳也准了假，说是这几天看他调查阿鹤的事太辛苦整天熬通宵，确实需要放松下…

 

王昊拿着咖啡从星巴克回来，盖接过来喝完几口后才发现只有一杯，“你不喝吗？”他问王昊。

 

王昊摘下墨镜嘴角一歪，把盖手上的咖啡抢过去：“还记得我们第一次见面吗，你说我有洁癖，其实我没有，我只是动作慢。”说完他故意贴上沾有盖口水印的地方…

盖羞得脸红，心脏突突地跳，他转过头不敢看王昊…怎么以前没发现这小子如此流氓…？王昊把盖搂到怀里，“这几天就不要想红花会的事了，跟我一起好好玩，放松放松，听到了吗？”

 

盖蹭蹭他的脖子，拥抱回去，闻着王昊身上干净的阳光的味道，“好。”

 

我就再给自己最后一次机会，王昊，你千万不能骗我。

 

不得不说这次韩国之游十分惬意放松，王昊也准备得有心，为了防止被坑，他联系了一位朋友推荐的当地私人向导，带他们去吃最正宗的本地菜，避过游客拥堵的网红景点，去当地人才知晓的好玩之处…

 

游玩时有好几个瞬间，盖真的沉溺其中忘掉了红花会，忘掉了所有痛苦和烦恼，对王昊的示爱也越来越不抗拒…他甚至希望时间永远定格在这里。

 

直到收到阿之的消息，盖才从幻想回到现实。

盖之前委托比较信得过，资历也比较老的兄弟阿之调查红花会几名核心干部。阿之这次消息称小白最近行为异常，他打算进一步调查小白管理的交易情况，但是这个部分比较机密，得有弹壳的批准才行。

于是下午吃饭的时候，盖给弹壳发消息说这个事，他正全神贯注看手机，突然被王昊一把夺过。

“诶，你干嘛？把手机还我…”

“你眼珠子都快掉进去了！跟谁聊骚呢这么有瘾，不管我这个亲老公了？”

虽然这几天对王昊嘴贱的本事领教过多次，盖还是被肉麻到脸红…谁是你老婆呢…

“是弹壳，我们说正事呢，把手机还我。”

“来的时候说好了不管红花会…”

“王昊，这事真的很重要，是关于阿鹤的…”“你把手机给我，我保证交代完这件事就到此为止。”

 

王昊眼珠子一转，指指自己的嘴，你亲亲我，我就把手机还你。

盖本来想敷衍下，却被王昊扣着后脑勺加深了这个吻，分开时还带出几缕口水丝…

 

住的酒店自带泳池，王昊提出饭后去游泳消食。

盖：“那你自己去。”王昊搂着他，“一起去嘛~”

“我又不会游泳…”

“这么大个人怎么能不会游泳呢！来，老公给教。”

 

盖被半哄半拖到泳池，王昊起先还挺有模有样的教他姿势，引导他怎么正确踢水，到后面两人身体接触太多又只穿了紧身小泳裤，不意外的差枪走火。

 

两人很久没做过，此时都心痒难耐，看着王昊不知从哪里变出一个安全套往性器上套，盖眼珠一瞪：“好哇，原来游泳就是个借口，你只是想…”王昊扒掉盖的泳裤直接插进湿漉漉的小穴，“我想什么呀？”激烈地抽插起来...

盖除了嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟哪里还说得出话…

 

在水里完事后盖已经舒爽了，王昊却跟没来过一样还是硬到不行。他抱着盖回浴室边洗边操…王昊扯下第二个套子，盖腰软到站不住...

又被扛到床上分开大腿，看着王昊哼哧哼哧套新套子时，盖惊讶于脑海里一闪而过“其实不带套子也可以”的想法…

 

王昊自从上次跟盖上床后就再没做过爱，确实是憋久了，干得格外激烈，盖直接被操晕过去，什么时候完事的都不知道…

半夜醒来感觉下身清爽，显然已经被清洗过，他偷亲一口旁边酣睡的男人，搂着他的胸口坠入香甜的梦乡…

 

黑暗中，王昊缓缓睁开眼…

 

12

欢乐时候总是过得很快，韩国之旅一晃眼就过去了，两人回到红花会还没来得及腻歪，盖就被弹壳叫到办公室。

弹壳神色复杂看着盖：“你们去嗨皮的时候，我让人查了老万，你猜怎么着？”

 

盖眉毛一挑。

弹壳：“什么都没查到！”

盖白眼一翻转身就要走，弹壳赶紧拦住他，“怪就怪在什么都查不到，你想想，只要是在这条道上混的人，凭我们的手段，不说老底给他扒穿，至少能查出点小偷小摸小黑历史之类的吧？”“但是老万入会前的过往我们一无所知，什么都查不到，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

盖：“你到底想说什么？”

弹壳：“王昊的底细不在黑道…就只能在白道。”

 

“你怀疑他？”盖大惊，“可他是贝贝亲自推荐入红花会的，当时你我都在场啊！”

弹壳摸摸下巴：“贝贝又不是神，总有犯错看走眼的时候吧…”

 

盖双手抱胸：“还有一种可能，是你能力不够查不清楚而已。”

 

弹壳正要发作，阿之推门进来。

盖急切询问：“小白是不是有问题？”

阿之点点头，然后将一叠厚厚的资料放到桌上，说：“这是小白管辖范围内所有交易记录，其中一半都来自nous，并且还是以高于市场价3倍价格成交的。”

资料越看弹壳眉头皱得越紧，nous可以说是红花会宿敌，小白怎么会跟他们做生意，并且还能卖高三倍价格？

阿之：“而且…我昨晚收到可靠消息，”“原来派克特早就叛变投降警方了。”

派克特是nous老大，老大投警岂不就意味着nous已经是警方势力，而小白能安然跟警察做生意，不是卧底是什么…

 

弹壳震怒想掀桌子，但是实木大班台太重了掀不动，更生气了…盖示意阿之离开后，幽幽开口：“那句话怎么说的来着…你又不是神，总有犯错看走眼的时候。谁能料到壳总看重的人居然是内鬼呢…”

“妈的你给老子闭嘴！”弹壳冲上去想掐盖脖子，盖闭着眼睛把脖子伸直，一脸你有本事就掐死我的表情，弹壳收回手怒吼一声踢翻旁边的鱼缸，咬牙切齿：“操他妈的！玩手段玩到老子头上，老子不让他碎尸万段就他妈不姓刘！”

 

鱼缸摔地上裂成碎片，半缸温水喷泄流出，染湿大半个办公室，几条鲜红脆弱的鹦鹉鱼拼命挣扎一会后，躺地上一动不动…

 

弹壳气势汹汹去找白曜隆算账，却找不到人，小弟说他去T市监督一笔大交易了。

阿之趁机带人去搜小白房间，果然有猫腻，他把可疑的东西拿过来，盖一眼就认出这是阿鹤那次，扮演“盖爷”的人穿的衣服裤子…

 

弹壳火冒三丈，“果然是他！”准备直接开车过去堵人，盖拦住他：“他为什么要去T市，我们从来是往西南走货，东边对我们来说太陌生…”

弹壳：“所以才方便跑路啊！这王八蛋肯定知道自己身份暴露打算跑路呢！”

 

不对，这说不通。

他是卧底，任务没完成不可能跑路…那为什么要去T市？盖想不通…一阵难以言明的心慌袭上心头，“不行，你不能去。”

弹壳：“妈的，小白是你让查的，现在人查出来有问题你又不让我去，你想闹哪样啊？”

盖：“我说不清楚，但是我现在莫名心慌害怕…”上次有这种感觉还是李京泽被抓那晚，他突然一把抱住弹壳，眼泪落下来，“你别去，求求你…别去…”

弹壳反抱住盖，他被盖突来的示弱震住了：“…那好，我不去…那让蜘蛛跟去看看？他是S省人对T事比较熟，我让他提防着点…”

 

盖把脑袋埋弹壳胸里，吸吸鼻子点点头。

 

第三天凌晨，盖还在被窝里迷糊，突然接到阿之电话，蜘蛛被抓了。盖立刻清醒，他爬起来刚穿好衣服就听到有人锤门，门打开，是神色慌张的王昊。

“周延，跟我走！”他拉起盖胳膊，下一秒被挣开，“走什么？发生什么事了，你怎么这么慌张…”

王昊急得汗水直流：“蜘蛛被警察抓了，小白也不见踪迹…”

盖：“小白是警方卧底。”

 

王昊目瞪口呆：“这…怎么会…”他支支吾吾，“那你更要跟我走，红花会呆不得了…”

盖用力挣开他怒道：“不过就是损失几名兄弟，红花会待你不薄，你怎么能在这个时候落井下石呢？”

王昊无奈苦笑：“不是我…所有兄弟除了你我、阿之和丁飞…其他的都跑了…”

盖瞪大眼睛不敢相信：“那…那弹壳呢？”

 

“壳总不见了…到处都找不到他…”王昊猛地抱住盖，“周延，跟我走！我们去法国，那里没人认识你，你可以忘掉所有…忘掉红花会忘掉痛苦开始新的人生…”

 

新的…人生？

 

我这条命都是刘家给的，怎么抛下他们开始新的人生？

 


End file.
